Sunny
by generalquistis
Summary: Rufus Shinra needs a little sunshine to brighten up his day and ends up falling in love.


Sunny

By generalquistis

oOoOo

It was 3:30 in the afternoon. It was sunny—the kind of sunny when there are no traces of clouds and the skies are vividly blue. It was also the kind of sunny weather that stuns you and makes you just want to sit in a field and free your mind from all your troubles and pain.

It was 3:35 in the afternoon. It was still sunny—the kind of sunny that makes you wish for health is way better than your present condition so you can step out of the cold quarantine room and feel warmth of the sun on your face, seeping through your clothing and onto your skin.

The clock struck 3:40 and it was still sunny. I remember wishing that the weather is better off gloomy instead of being that sunny. It annoys the hell out of me especially since I am confined within the walls of the Healin Lodge without anyone to accompany me.

This is my fifth week of being here in this quarantine room. My doctors told me that I am subject to further observation regarding my health and overall fitness before they can let me get back to my usual life. The only visitors that I'm allowed to have are my Turks that consist of Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng, and then Reeve Tuesti, and the occasional Cloud Strife whom I have made friends with after the defeat of those three Sephiroth remnants.

It was 3:45 in the afternoon. It was still sunny. I began to recall the days when I was still in my 70th floor office when the Shinra building was still standing in Midgar. I loved to think of the people who were suffering in the heat of the sun while I was enjoying the cold atmosphere of my office. It's mean, I know. And I think this is karma.

Now, while looking at the sunny weather outside the window of my room, all I wanted to do was to go out and enjoy the warmth of the sun. My lack of exposure to the heat and the sunshine is very evident if you take a look at the quality of my skin: pale and ghastly.

My last visitor for this afternoon was Cloud Strife. He just made a delivery within the area so he decided to drop by and have a little chat. He has definitely lightened up. He shared stories with me about Marlene and Denzel, whom I have yet to meet; but I am greatly interested in doing so.

It was 3:50 in the afternoon. It was sunny. I was seated on my wheelchair although I can walk short distances already. The doctor says my immune system is still weak from the Mako poisoning, although the disease called Geostigma is gone.

A minute later, there was a knock on my door and I said they could come in. I turned away from the window.

It was 3:51. It was sunny. And there was Tifa Lockhart with two children accompanying her. I wondered how she got past the Turks and the entire security of the Healin Lodge because as far as I'm concerned, unauthorized visitors and children are not allowed within the quarantine area.

Denzel and Marlene.

"Cloud told us a lot of stories about you, Mr. President." Marlene said cheerfully.

Tifa revealed that the children wanted to meet me so she decided to take them here even without Cloud's consent.

"They say you're really sick. But you don't have a contagious disease, do you?" Denzel inquired.

I shook my head in a "no."

"Do you want to go outside?" Marlene asked.

"Marlene, I don't think Rufus can go outside." Tifa reminded her.

I saw the little girl's lips form into a disdainful pout and I noticed Denzel looking at Tifa disappointedly. Who knew I was a sucker for children?

Tifa looked outside and breathed in. I was observing the look on her face. She had this look in her eyes that told me that she was devising a plan of "escape". It was then when I finally became certain that they just sneaked inside the building to pay a visit.

It was 4:15 in the afternoon when I decided to stand up. My action surprised Tifa but it excited the children.

"Let's go." I told them.

We passed through the back door and made it to a nearby field. There was a hill and the children ran up on it. I listened to their gleeful laughter and it made me feel a little envious that I was not able to laugh that way when I was their age. I never had the freedom that they had, but looking at them now, I realized that maybe I can be free like them, too, even if I'm already a grown man.

I was treading up the hill, struggling to appear like there is nothing wrong. I was trying my best to show that I was not hyperventilating… and then I felt a pair of hands grab me from my back.

It was 4:25 when Tifa Lockhart joined my side to guide me up the hill. She had a reassuring look on her face. The sun's rays were just behind her head. She looked like the angel who can help a sinner like me.

"I got you, Mr. President." She said. She was smiling.

I was studying the look on her face and the way she was looking at me. I also assessed the way her arm was wrapped around my waist while the other one guided my arm around her shoulder so I can get better support on my walking.

"It's Rufus." I told her.

She smiled and repeated my name.

It was sunny. She was sincere. We made it up the hill together by 4:30 to join the children.

It was sunny, and I was falling in love.

oOoOo

-end-

Author's Note: This is a one-shot that I wrote within 40 minutes. I was inspired by the sunny weather outside some 40 minutes ago… and now it's becoming gloomy. I think I jinxed it. Haha. Anyway, I haven't done a RufusxTifa in a very long while and I was beginning to miss them so I decided to give them a try today. Sorry if the "It was sunny" and the "It was so-and-so-o'-clock" annoyed the hell out of you, but I can't think of the right words to explain why I did that. Probably to break the monotony? To make it sound like this came from a poetry or song? Whatever. Go crazy.


End file.
